Miró a su gata y miró a Hinata
by Shiu-san
Summary: Hinata no sabe por que su gata esta tan gorda, pero Sasuke sí…bueno en realidad no.


**Disclaimer: Naruto ni Naruto Shippuden me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo y escribo sobre ellos sin ningún fin de lucro. Los antes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y TV Tokio.**

**Miró a su gata y miró a Hinata**

**Resumen:** Hinata no sabe por que su gata esta tan gorda, pero Sasuke sí…bueno en realidad no.

—Y es por eso que no se le debe de dar leche de chocolate a las gatas—pronuncio con seguridad el niño mientras señalaba a la chica de cuatro años delante de él—Por que luego solo quieren tomar leche de vainilla y esa es más cara—su tono de voz denotaba la sabiduría que residía en él, o por lo menos así lo veía la niña delante suyo.

Se encontraban los dos niños de cuatro años sentados en una mesita, en un tipo de jardín localizado en la mansión de los Hyuuga. Un vaso de leche de chocolate con él, uno de fresa con ella.

—S-Sasuke-kun es m-muy listo—alabo con pena la niñita de ojos lilas y mechones azules cortos.

El pequeño se hincho de orgullo al oírla decir eso. Normalmente las niñas se lo decían, pero una cosa muy diferente era Hinata y otra era una niña o por lo menos eso pensaba el Uchiha.

—P-Pero ¿Cómo s-sabe tanto S-Sasuken-kun de gatos?—pregunto al niño de ojos obscuros mirándolo fijamente y con interés.

El Uchiha la miró con superioridad, ella era lista, pero no creía que fuera capaz de comprender la genialidad de una persona como él. Él que era tan sabio, tan bueno, tan listo, tan…

—Me lo dijo Itachi—tomo el vaso de leche para tapar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

— I-Itachi-san debe ser muy listo, t-todos lo d-dicen—la niñita respondió con una sonrisa, que en lugar de dar ánimos parecía otra cosa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Solo eso le faltaba, que Hinata también alabara a su hermano. No, no, no y no, ella era su alabadora personal y no podía dejar que su imagen ante ella cambiara; no quería parecer "ignorante" en frente de la chica, no entendía muy bien que significaba esa palabra pero eso no importaba ahora, el punto era que la opinión de la Hyuuga era muy importante; aunque no sabía por que…tal vez era la leche de chocolate.

— ¡Yo también sé mucho sobre gatos!—se apresuro a aclarar el hombre.

— ¡¿E-En serio?—pregunto la chica emocionada, cuando vio que se había exaltado sus mejillas se sonrojaron más de lo normal. —Q-Que bueno. L-Lo que pasa es que quiero que S-Sasuke-kun me haga un favor—sus deditos empezaron a jugar entre sus manos y su mirada bajo hasta sus piernas, las cuales era más cortas que la silla.

— ¿Qué cosa?—pregunto el chico bastante interesado, eso era raro en su pequeña compañía.

—Es sobre mi gata—respondió con un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

El niño ya no se sentía tan seguro, pero debía ayudarle después de todo, él podría ser ignorante ¡Pero nunca tonto!

La gata de la casa de los Hyuuga, era un animal llamado Aka y su pequeña dueña estaba preocupada por su salud, ya que recientemente su estomago había crecido. Hinata había tratado de dejar de darle de comer pero al parecer no funciono y tuvo que volver a su no-dieta. Su madre le había dicho que iba a "Parir" pero eso solo la dejaba con más dudas.

Ella llevaba al niño por entre los pasillos; los cuales, pensó Sasuke, eran muy parecidos a los de su casa, con excepción del símbolo en la pared que era diferente al de los Uchiha.

La niña acarició a su animal sonriendo y miró a su pequeño acompañante como buscando un veredicto.

Sasuke sabía que algo en esa gata estaba mal, pues la gata de su casa no tenía aquel gran bulto donde debía ir su estomago. Se acerco y empezó a pellizcarla, para recibir una garra enterrada en su dedo.

"Disimuladamente" le dio un golpe para que lo soltara y limpió un pequeño trillo de sangre que bajaba por la zona afectada.

—S-Sasuke-kun ¿Tú sabes que es parir?—la voz lo saco de su odio interno en contra de aquel animal.

— Pues—dijo tratando de no gritar, maldita gata, lo había lastimado con fuerza. Pronto la pregunta resonó en su cabeza ¿Qué rayos era eso?—Pues—la duda lo asaltaba, pero pronto tuvo una idea— ¡Es estar gorda!—casi grito.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas, pero la dejaba con otra duda.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

¿Por qué no podía dejarlo disfrutar su momento de gloria antes de preguntar algo más?

—Creo que sí—esta vez hablo con más seguridad—Pero no te preocupes que tengo un plan.

—Así es, así es—respondió Mikoto a su amiga mientras reía.

Aquellas mujeres se encontraban en una mesa con unas tazas de té en las manos.

— ¿Dónde están los niños?—pregunto la otra mujer mirando hacía los lados.

—Déjalos, deben de estar jugando—la mujer Uchiha la tranquilizo.

Mikoto no era una madre demasiado sobre protectora, en realidad confiaba mucho en su hijo…tal vez demasiado.

—Sasuke-kun ¿C-Crees que esto f-funcione?—la duda se podía apreciar en los vocablos pronunciados por la pequeña que miraba hacía arriba enfocando al antes nombrado.

—Claro, ¿Acaso no confías en mí?—pregunto con seguridad y poniendo las manos en la olla con agua.

Ella asintió sin mucho consentimiento. Él sonrió.

El Uchiha se encontraba parado encima de un mueble de la cocina y una gran olla llena de agua, que probablemente pesaría demasiado, al lado suyo. Abajo la Hyuuga sostenía a su gata justamente en posición vertical para el impacto.

—Es muy fácil de analizar—pronuncio una de las palabras que escuchaba de su hermano mayor con frecuencia, que tampoco entendía mucho. —Si tu gata esta tan gorda, la explicación es muy simple—dijo con un rodeo—se comió un ratón muy grande, y lo único que debemos hacer ahora es sacarlo de Aka y asunto arreglado—concluyo su hipótesis.

Ella estaba segura de no haber visto ningún ratón grande en la casa, pero Sasuke era listo y eso debía ser cierto…por el bien de Aka esperaba que lo fuera.

El plan que Sasuke había hecho era sencillo. Tirar la olla encima de la gata y que de esta manera expulsara al ratón.

—Independientemente de por donde salga—dijo con un tono de voz bajo para que ella no escuchara.

El Uchiha levanto poco a poco la olla; la verdad era que no esperaba que esa olla pesara tanto, y sus brazos empezaron a fallar. Uso todo su chakra y lo concentro (lo que sabía concentrar a esa edad) el sería, ignorante e incluso tonto ¡Pero nunca débil! Con sus últimas fuerzas arrojo el objeto.

El animal grito un maullido y erizo toda la cola, pero fue capaz de esquivar totalmente el golpe. Luego se quedo mirándolos como si se estuviera burlando de aquellos niños totalmente empapados.

—Vamos—indico él señalando el camino.

—S-Sí—ella aún temblaba por el agua fría.

El gran Uchiha miró hacía los lados buscando la presencia del animal. El viento empezó a soplar con fuerza y el panorama se obscureció como si se avecinara una gran tormenta. Él afino su oído y noto un ruido entre las ramas, con rapidez lanzó tres shuriken al lugar donde lo había notado.

—S-Sasuke-kun n-no c-creo que d-debas usar armas—la pequeña se pego a él, preocupada por la salud física de su gata si el niño se emocionaba demasiado.

Él la miró, aquello era cierto tal vez se había excedido un poco.

"En lugar de eso debemos torturarla" pensó con malicia poniendo una mano en su mentón.

La voz de la mujer de ojos lilas lo hizo voltearse. Su mirada se veía un poco angustiada por su gatita, ¡Rayos! No podía resistirse a aquel gesto; Hinata era muy malvada.

— ¡Esta bien! No la torturaremos—se rindió empezando a caminar a la casa en la que ya no había un mal clima (Que coincidencia ¿no?)

—E-Espérame—ella corrió odiaba que la dejaran sola en verdad la asustaba.

Mikoto preparaba sus cosas para partir hacía la casa de su amiga, mientras advertía a su hijo.

—Oíste, Sasuke esta vez no destroces nada—el chico no la escucho y la verdad era que a ella tampoco le importaba mucho.

La madre de Hinata le había dicho que no se preocupara, además los destrozos de esos dos siempre les daban buenas ideas para sus trabajos, por eso los dejaban jugar solos…bueno, en otras palabras los usaban.

Sasuke busco a su pequeña amiga apenas llegó. Había pasado un mes desde el incidente de la gata y quería ver que había pasado con esta. Miró los cabellos azules y se encamino a ellos, para encontrarla de rodillas junto con el animal, en el cual a su vez reposaban otros tres más pequeños que apenas podían abrir los ojitos.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, ahora lo entendía todo. La gata de Hinata no se había comido un ratón… ¡Se había comido tres!

Notas de la autora: Espero que les haya gustado, su narración es algo deficiente por lo que ya explique en mi otra historia ¿quieren saber que paso? ¡Léanla!

Saludos y gracias por las opiniones.


End file.
